


Dear Serpentine,

by AngstyLlamaCrossings



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asuna PoV, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Nerotare, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Reverse NTR, Yandere Asuna, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyLlamaCrossings/pseuds/AngstyLlamaCrossings
Summary: Kirito cheats and Asuna contemplates their relationship.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirito&Sinnon&Suguha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dear Serpentine,

**Author's Note:**

> this contains cheating and reverse NTR, do not read if you are triggered by such content, srsly don't read this lol.
> 
> also, its 4 am and none of this is reeeaaallllll :DDD

You thought I didn’t know?

Please, of course I knew.

I’d always known, in some way or another.

He was just _that_ kinda man.

You don’t keep a guy like that under wraps; you have to share him with the world. It wouldn’t be fair otherwise you know?

He was magnetic, electric, yet… unassuming. You couldn’t keep your eyes off him even if you tried and I know this, simply because I was one of them.

As time went by, his achievements piled higher and higher, until it all but overlooked our joint bank account. Wherever he walked, heads turned and jaws dropped. Far from annoyed, I was gratified. Finally, _finally,_ people could see what I’d been able to see all along - a hero, a leader. That's what he was always supposed to be, that’s what he’ll always be to me, forever and ever.

He wasn’t like the rest, desperate and needy the lot of them. Even in our darkest hours, he was patient, kind and reassuring to everyone. At first, I’d thought it was a good thing, envied him, in fact, for his objectivity and calm disposition, of which I had neither, but after a certain point, things began to change, an awkwardness that settled though I could neither pinpoint when nor why.

I remember the day we met like it was just yesterday.

We were seated at the coliseum, listening to an inane mission meeting. There was talk of defeating the Aincrad boss, a rally to beat the game and get their lives back to normal but discussions soon turned restless however, as disputes about beta testers rose. Not that complaining about it could resurrect the dead from their graves, nothing could, not even death himself.

Kirito was sitted in the back row. He was by himself, hands on his chin and a smile on his face that belied all the internal turmoil he was facing. Even after finding out about his past, I sympathised with his struggles, thought his guilt was a testament to his moral fibre and if anything, it made me love him even more. Love that made me blind to the fact that he'd single-handedly caused the deaths of so many innocent people.

Full of compassion, my man, fueled with the urge to do the right thing. He was my hero, my champion and no other would do - for now, and for forever.

I knew it the moment our eyes met, the moment he inches his way to sit next to me. And when he told me to join his party, to _our_ party, I knew then as I know now, there would be no leaving. There would be no recovery from a love as great as ours, blessed by a divine intervention who believed himself worthy of playing God.

Mind you, I did my best to resist, as he would freely admit to you as well, a girl like me does not come cheap. I had options too you know, but of course they never compared, not even in the virtual world. It started with little things - the sideway smiles, the little pats on the head, innocent gestures no one would think twice about. Yui hadn’t seemed to mind, so I guess I didn’t either. Why should I? Out of so many, I had been chosen. He had chosen _me_.

Then bit-by-bit, they escalated.

First it was the wandering eyes, then the hands that rested for just a second too long and one after the other, the girls just kept coming and each time they were younger, cuter, and more insufferable by the mile. 

Still I smiled, I bit my lip and I smiled. 

_He_ had chosen me. I was special, I was unique.

It would be too easy to blame the girls. Much, much too easy. 

So I didn’t. If anything I knew, more than anyone, how they felt. I understood their pain and their desperation more intently and looked upon them with pitied derision. I smiled and I watched as they hovered like bees to honey. Through this, I made his meals, washed his sheets, laughed at the lipstick marks I found around the collar of his shirt, there were so many of them, how could one keep track?

Just one more bee in a colony. As long as I was the queen, I didn't care.

Maybe I should’ve spoken up, told him how it made me feel… Do you think it would’ve made a difference?

Perhaps. Perhaps not, who’s to say?

He might’ve stopped. Or, he might’ve left, and we can't have that now, can we? How else would you tell Juliet that she was no longer the chosen one? That Romeo, after risking tooth and nail for his beloved, simply lost interest and moved on in search for a new thrill? That Juliet would be left out in the cold, her corpse a cautionary tale for new romantics all too eager to take her place?   
Kayaba was right (that goddam pyscho), there’s a code we all follow, an unwritten script with our names marked in red underline, and I… I played my part to _perfection_. Kirito was the one who didn’t stick to his end of the bargain, this whole thing was his fault to begin with. Yes, all the fault lies with _him_.

Though I must admit, some of it is on me I suppose, what with my upbringing. Turns out Okaa-san was right all along, but like any other teenager, I only realised it too late and he’d already slipped the ring round my finger by then, a one-of-a-kind diamond with a pear shaped cut.

It’s a pretty thing.

The ring I mean, not the receipt. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw the balance from our joint checking account. Apparently, he hadn’t just bought a ring, _oh no_ , he’d bought the whole damn collection. A sapphire necklace, a pair of ruby earrings, emerald cuffs and three gold bracelets embedded with Swarovski crystals.

I only got the ring.

Wonder where the rest went?

No matter, what frustrates me more is that he’s on the NerveGear all the time now. And when he isn’t? He’s outside roaming the streets, and probably over some other woman’s body.

It doesn’t bother me as much as it should; I have my own life to lead after all. I’d played the damsel in distress once before and didn’t care much for it to be honest. But sometimes, just sometimes, something foreign and ugly wells up, something I find increasingly difficult to control these days. It usually takes the form of a child throwing a temper tantrum, and I have to admit, I had been spoiled when I was younger, this much was true. Never been one to share my toys with the other children, them and their grubby little fingers.

You have to understand, with parents like mine, I had to hold onto what I could, when I could. 'Work' and 'reward' were the only two constants in a room that was little more than a holding cell for when the day I could finally leave.

Perhaps this is why when he comes home and immediately goes to turn on that damn machine that the child inside (not me), begins to scream.

They started out as whispers in the night, tiny bugs that crawled on our bed. He lays there innocently, fast asleep, his dick still stuck inside me because he hadn’t bothered with a condom and he knows I always take the pill on time. 

He’d fucked me with the NerveGear still on; said it was alpha testing for a new AI program and that made me burst out laughing. Because really, who was he kidding?

But I was glad. 

This was the first time he’d touched me in six months, and at least it was my body he was cheating with.

Small victories you know?

-

The bed sheets are so clean today.

I’ve washed them early in the morning before hanging them out to dry in the midday sun, and now they’re nice and crisp and _clean._

Not a single speck of dust to be found! Don’t you just the love the smell of freshly made laundry? it's so nice and so clean.

You know, Sinon visited earlier in the afternoon.

She’s always so nice, isn’t she? 

Yes she is, so nice and so _clean_.

I was supposed to be at work that day but I’d taken time off to relax, trusting that the company could survive without me for five minutes. Then the doorbell rings and when I go to open it, there she was, dressed in jeans and a clean, white top. Not only that, behind her was Suguha, tucking a nervous strand of hair behind one ear.

She smiles and waves but the surprise is evident on both their faces. 

They’d grown considerably since we all played Gun Gale together and true to form, Suguha had taken over the family dojo while Sinon worked part time as a student counsellor, helping troubled kids in need like she’d wished someone had done for her. They were both good people. Good, decent contributors to society.

“Asuna!”

“Sorry to disturb you like this," Sinon reaches over for a hug, which I reciprocate immediately, feeling the length of her chest against my own "We just weren’t expecting you home today!”

 _This is my house,_ I wanted to say. _Why wouldn’t I be home?_

“We brought cookies for Onii-chan,” Suguha continues, eyes darting to and fro, “you’re welcome to have some with us if you like.”

_How dare—_

“Yes,” I reply with an easy laugh “Let’s all have some together.”

I take the bag from her outstretched hand. It’s pink with plenty of hearts on them, each box intricately wrapped in glossy black paper. My eyes fall on the neon pink letters elegantly scrolled onto the surface, surprised that I recognised the brand despite not having much of a sweet tooth.

It was the name of a sex shop we’d visited before, just him and me. It’d been for his birthday you see.

I invite them in. First of all, because I am a good host, and second of all because my parents taught me how to behave in front of polite company.

It's too bad Kirito never received the same level of education.

“Oh, hello.”

_Speak of the devil._

“You guys made it!” he grins, running a towel through freshly washed hair. Then he turns to me and right in front of _them_ , he asks “Oh, I didn't know you were home today.” He frowns slightly, the same face he gets when there’s gum stuck to his shoe “Didn’t you have work, or something like that?”

I won't lie, his words hurt. More so when said in that callous, casual way of his, the one that stabs you in the chest and then turns around asking 'why are you so sensitive?' And I'm not. **I'm not.** So I shake my head and say nothing. I did it before and I could do it again. That takes courage too, letting sleeping dogs lie… doesn’t it?

They head up the stairs, to our room; like this was something they’d done many times before.

“We’re meeting Yui” he says, flashing another smile “Wanna come with?” 

He hasn’t asked me this question for over ten years now and we were well beyond the age to be playing games. He knows this, we both know it.

“I’ve still got some work to do.” I answer, “Maybe later.”

“You sure?” Sinon pipes up from the doorway, her beautiful ruby earrings swaying from side to side as she made her way up the steps. 

“We could beat you two with our eyes closed,” Suguha taunts from above the bannister, the sapphire necklace around her neck glistening in the sunset.

Kirito shrugs, beckoning with one hand and they disappear behind the door.

I head over to the adjacent room that we converted into an office, hunkering down on the leather chair to get comfortable.

67 unread emails and five missed calls, there was plenty more I had to do but first I must finish this letter. For some reason however, my body refused to move. As if separated from the mind, it sat there, watching and waiting as the shadows stretched like play-doh against the walls, tainted orange by the dying embers of dusk.

Thankfully, tt doesn’t take too long to begin.

_‘Ahh, ahh ahh!’_

Muffled entities swinging into a slow crescendo—

_‘Shh, she’ll hear…’_

Squeak, thud, squeak, thud—

‘ _Mmmm…_ ’

The sound of coils leaping into the air, the familiar dip of the mattress, the frame I’d bought with my first paycheck.

_‘Oh god, oh my god—!’_

A child appears at the end of the oak wood desk and whispers magic and colourful curse words into my left ear. 

She must have cast a spell on me because the next thing I knew, my head had hit the floor and somehow, I'd fallen asleep. The next time my eyes blink open, it was to the shocking realisation that my hands were covered in bright red ink.

From the tip of the nail right down to the crook of the elbow, it pooled from clean, white sheets of paper and sunk into the carpet, a stain that could never be removed, a crater to what was once a barren landscape.

There’s a letter opener right next to an empty bottle of ink and I sigh in relief, hastening to clean up the mess I’d made. Except I’m in the bedroom, and Kirito is lying face down on the mattress. He looks so innocent fast asleep, so still, almost as if he was dead, a carcass lying on top of crisp, clean sheets.

_Beep!_

I jump in surprise, but it’s only the sound of the NerveGear turning off automatically. My silly boy, he must have forgotten to log out again.

“He doesn’t do it on purpose you know.” I scold, and the child beside me laughs sheepishly. 

So imagine my surprise when I bend down to turn off the switch, only to find the whole plug had been forcibly ripped from the socket.

Still he slept on, my hero, my champion. On a bed with nice, clean white sheets, he shall sleep. Forever and ever.

Tomorrow, I shall call the cleaning company. The stain seems to be getting worse and worse, and no matter how many times I try to get rid of it, it doesn't seem to be going anywhere. In the meantime, I shall kick back and relax on the sofa, there was still time before work began at eight so I might as well take this freedom as a chance to pamper myself.

  
Besides, don't I look great with these new earrings? Perhaps silver will look better with the sapphire, what do you think?   
  


_Much love,_

Asuna


End file.
